Letting Go
by waterpheonixdragon
Summary: Hikaru reflects on the day he met the one, as he waits to be able to finally move on from his first love.


**Hey guys, I'm back again with another one-shot! Read, review, and feel free to give out constructive criticism as usual!**

 **Enjoy!**

Hikaru wasn't sure whether he was ready or not, sitting at the table in a prestigious cafe. It had been years since the hosts graduated from Ouran High School and years since he last met her. Years since he gave up trying to woo Haruhi so that she could be with Tamaki. Hikaru didn't regret it; Haruhi and Tamaki were perfect with each other. But the pain never left his heart. He had kept his foolish love for her even when they parted, even when he had watched the two get married and start a family. Kaoru, who had gotten himself a girlfriend, had been annoyed with him for that.

 ** _"_** ** _There's no point in chasing a married woman now! Go find someone else, Hikaru!"_**

Hikaru knew his twin brother only said that because the man worried about him, but Hikaru couldn't find it in his heart to move on. An aura of despair hung around him like a whirlpool, sucking him back in when he desperately tried to claw his way out. And it had remained that way until two years ago.

Hikaru, after having been kicked out by his own brother, wandered around aimlessly in town. He heard whispers from women all around, no doubt commenting on his exceptional looks. Hikaru didn't care, he just wanted someplace quiet where he could be alone. His wish came true when the man stumbled upon a small coffee shop at the corner of the street. Taking a peek inside, Hikaru noticed that absolutely no one was inside. The place suited his needs, so he pulled opened the door. A soft tinkling sound of bells broke the quiet atmosphere as Hikaru walked in. As he looked around the quaint but old room decorated with various antiquities, Hikaru noticed a small music box sitting on the counter. The delicate box seemed to be made of creamy white ceramic, with carefully painted gold roses on it. Drawn to it, he walked over and turned the golden handle on the side. A lovely melody exited from the music box. As the cap opened, it revealed an angel with a mirror behind her, reflecting her everlasting dance. Hikaru closed his eyes as he listened to the melody. The music was full of love and compassion and yet, he noticed a tinge of melancholy to it as well. Too absorbed in the music, Hikaru hadn't noticed the young woman appearing from the kitchen.

"…Lovely isn't?" She asked quietly. Hikaru snapped opened his eyes and looked towards the woman. The first thing he noticed was her bright blue eyes. They were like a cloudless sky, and shining vibrantly with the essence of life. Soft curls of luscious pink hair draped down her shoulders, complimenting her slender figure. A black apron was tied around her dress, and a choker with a purple gem was wrapped around her neck. Hikaru blushed slightly.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah. It was really nice." The woman smiled slightly. She walked over to him and slowly closed the music box.

"Do you want some tea or some coffee? I can go grab a menu if you want." Hikaru nodded.

"Sure, thanks. By the way, my name's Hikaru. What's yours?" He enquired. The woman giggled, her laughter sounding like music in his ears.

"I'm Loranne." She answered. It was right there and then that Hikaru fell in love all over again.

 _Honk!_

Hikaru snapped back into reality as the sound of a car horn interrupted his daydreaming. Becoming aware that he was waiting for someone, Hikaru became nervous again. Unfortunately, he couldn't decide whether or not to reschedule, seeing as the person he had been waiting for had finally arrived.

"…Hikaru?" Haruhi called out. Hikaru stiffened slightly.

"Haruhi. Thank you for coming." He answered as he got up and helped her into a chair. Haruhi had matured over the years. She had grown into a more feminine body, as well as grew her hair out. Haruhi fingered the wedding ring on her ring finger as Hikaru spoke.

"First I want to say this. Congratulations on getting married, Haruhi." Haruhi blinked in surprised.

"Huh? Didn't you already congratulated me and Tamaki?" Haruhi asked confused. Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck, still nervous to talk to his former crush.

"…Yeah, I did. But I couldn't say it with actual happiness," Hikaru explained, "because I was still in love with you. Or at least, until recently." Haruhi looked thoughtfully at him.

"Ah, so you finally found someone else? I'm happy for you, Hikaru." Haruhi said smiling. "To be honest, I was worried whether you'd move on or not. But why did you call me out here to tell me this?"

This was it. After this, Hikaru would finally be free of his toxic love for Haruhi and move on.

"Because I wanted to start anew with Loranne, and the only way to do so was to let go of my first love." Hikaru answered. Then, he smiled.

"Goodbye Haruhi. You'll always be my friend, but now, I won't pine over you anymore. Tell Tamaki I said hello." Hikaru said while waving for the check. Once that was done, they both walked out the door. Haruhi looked at him, radiating happiness and pride.

"Hikaru, I wish you the best of luck." And with that, Haruhi walked away. Hikaru watched her disappear before he turned around, feeling lighter than ever. As he walked to the coffee shop, he fiddled with the silver ring in his pocket. It was time to start another chapter, and hopefully with the girl with the clear blue eyes at his side.


End file.
